Trials and Tribulations
by UdotP
Summary: Mercedes has been through so much. How much can one person deal with until she decides enough is enough. she finds a way to release the pain, but will this way end up killing her in the long run? Or will Sam Evans, the school playboy and Football star come to her rescue? will it be too late. Who do you turn to when you feel less then nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This idea, just came to me, so I decided to write it (: I know I'm working on other stories BUT I REALLY like this story so bare with me pretty please. And if you LIKE IT OR HATE IT, LET ME KNOW. REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes, stood by the girls bathroom sink, she made sure no one was in there with her. She put the heavy garbage behind the door. She put her hands on either sides of the sink. She breathed in and out, and she saw it wasn't working for her, so she reached into her purse and pulled out the razor. _Just a small cut, not that deep, just for a relief_ she thought. She held the razor between her fingers, she didn't want to relapse but everything was too much. It was just so overwhelming, school, her mother, the kids, EVERYTHING. _A little release would make the pain go away_ she thought. She set the razor up on her wrist, she tilted it up so it wouldn't cut to deep, and she slit her wrist. She saw the blood going down the sink, it was such a release, she felt MUCH better. She quickly washed her wrist off and cleaned the sink. She put her sleeve down, and went to the parking lot, she was done for the day with her classes, that was the pleasure of being a senior. She really didn't want to go home,with her mother being their but she had no where else to go. She pulled up in her garage and parked the car, she went up the stairs and opened the door and immediately saw her mom sitting in the living room.

"why are you here so early?" she asked angrily. _Already? What's new? This is a new record, 15 seconds _ Mercedes thought

" I am done for the day, i'm a senior" she said

" you're lying! You know what, you're good for nothing. You cut school, you're fat, your ugly, what else? If you don't get an education, what are you going to do with your life? Huh? NO MAN is EVER going to want you" she spat angrily.

" what are you saying? Do you hear yourself? You make absolutely NO SENSE" I tried walking away, I really didn't want to have this argument with her.

" what? You little bitch. You watch your tongue. I'm your mother" she stepped to me.

" yeah? What's my favorite movie? Huh? What about my favorite color? Wait, here's an easy one, when's my birthday? Exactly, nice going mother" _I don't know what made me say it, but she made me sick. How can she dare stand their and say she's my " mother" when she she doesn't know a damn thing about me. Shit, I might as well be a stranger living in this home. Wait "home" wasn't the word for it, cause this was FAR from a home. _she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand come down hard on her face. She held her face for dear life. She knew that would leave a mark.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH" she spat. I don't even know what to do at this point, i went up to my room and slammed the door, and slid down. She wasn't always like that, it all happened after my fathers death. She was so mad after, I was 13 at the time. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me and mom, were sitting at the table watching Americas Funniest Moments, we were cracking up, it was hilarious. Until the door bell rang, mom got up and went to answer the door._

" _Mam, i'm so sorry, but your husband is.. Gone" the officer said._

" _WHAT, WHERE IS HE? NO, NO, GOD WHY? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BRING HIM BACK, GOD PLEASE" She banged into the officers chest. The officer didn't do anything he just stood their and held her. I didn't cry that night, I knew that's not what he would want, I knew he was in a happy place. It wasn't until the next day, that it hit me, who was going to wake me up in the morning by pulling the covers, and tickling my toes. I cried, I cried myself to sleep every night. as time passed, things didn't change. Until mom started getting meaner, more bitter. I was 15 when she first started hitting me. I came home from the first day of freshman year, I had fun, and I made new friends. i walked into the house, I saw my mom holding a paper in her hand, I walked over._

" _hey mama, what are you looking at?" I asked_

" _nothing, what do you want? Huh? And what are you wearing?" she asked nastily._

"_um, my outfit? You like it"i asked_

" _eww, no you look fat never ever wear that again" she said_

"_um, i'm sorry" i said, I really didn't know why I was apologizing, she should be the one saying sorry._

" _what ever, just get out my face" she said. I said nothing, that's the first time it started. I don't know what it was she was reading, but ever since that night she hasn't been the same._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Where are you when I need you daddy? I miss you SO SO SO much, I love you and I need you right now _she thought. She climbed into bed, and cried herself to sleep. It's been awhile since she's done that, and the fact that her mother was making her feel like this AGAIN, was making her feel worst, _I wish you were here daddy" _with her mothers words playing over and over in her head "NO MAN WI LL EVER WANT YOU" she thought again, before finally falling asleep, fighting the urge to cut herself again.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam rolled over and breathed out, "_wow" _he thought. _The best fuck by far _he thought again.

" that was amazing" Quinn said, rolling off him.

" how did you learn how to do that... with your tongue" he asked, she laughed.

"a little practice" she answered. He got up and tossed the condom into the trash, and wrapped it into toilet paper, for when the maid took the trash, no need for her to tell his parents about his business. He went into his dresser and put shorts and a shirt on. He looked at Quinn, and tossed her, her clothes. She looked at him with a '' you're shitting me right?" look.

"what" I asked

"so that's it? No cuddling? Or watching a movie or anything?" she deadpanned, believe it or not, Sam has never cuddled with a girl, he never saw the point.

"um, you know I don't do that, we're not in a relationship, this was just a quick fuck" he said, she seemed hurt, but he really didn't care.

" Sam Evans, you are such a dick head" she said

" yeah, yeah well you know how to let yourself out, so i'll see you later or when ever" with that being said, he went downstairs to the kitchen, the sex definitely made him hungry. He was about to find something, when the cook asked if he was hungry

"Do you want anything Mr. Evans?" she asked

"um, sure pizza will be fine, thank you" he smiled and walked into the downstairs movie theater it wasn't anything fancy but it could hold 30 maybe 40 people. He only went down their because he knew Stevie and Stacy his twin siblings would be their. He snuck downstairs, and caught them watching a scary movie, he recognized it, he knew they shouldn't have been watching and he couldn't help but scare them as punishment. He knew he was pretty good at impressions, and he had the boogeyman laugh down pact.

" MWUAHAHAHAHA , IM THE BOOGEYMAN, AND IM COMING TO GET YOU" he said.

" AHHHHHHHHH, " he heard them scream, they rand out, right into him, Stacy jumped right into his arms, and Stevie stuck to his leg.

"Sammy, don't do that" she hit his chest. Stevie just stayed quiet. He laughed and she hit him again.

"well didn't mom and dad say not to watch scary movies on school nights?

"well we thought you weren't gonna be home," Mr. I have football practice" Stevie said, he was always the smart ass.

"yeah whatever you say, well we're having pizza for dinner, mom and dad are coming so wash up" he said. Stacy let go of him, and went to wash up.

"you we're scared huh Stevie?" he asked and chuckled

"i wasn't scared, I just saw Stacy scared and I ran out because she was scared so I went to go see if she was okay, then I bumped into your leg, I held on you see, because I didn't want to fall a-aand then you had lint on your pants, so I brushed it off, you know?" he said

"YEAH, SURE" Sam said Sarcastically. He was about to go upstairs when he heard the bell ring, he went to answer the door, he opened it only to find Quinn standing there.

"what do you want?" he said looking around, to see if his parents were around, they were supposed to be here soon.

" we need to talk" she said.

" now? About what? Can't it wait?" he asked

" not really" she answered. He breathed in, grabbed her by the elbow and brought her upstairs.

" Okay talk! And make it quick" he said

"why won't you date me?" she asked, he couldn't believe it, not this shit again.

"i don't know Quinn, i'm not the dating type I guess" he said.

"that's bullshit, give me a real reason, and i'll leave" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"you don't want to hear the truth so i'll advise you to stop and leave" he answered calmly.

"I'm not a child, so don't spare my feelings, tell me like it is" she said, he was getting inpatient, he tried sparing her feelings, which he didn't do often but she was really pushing his buttons.

" FINE, you want to hear the truth? A person stays in a relationship for the feelings, and the joy of having sex, well that's how I see it. WHY on earth would I get into a relationship with you If I already got the sex? I killed two birds with one stone" he said, and with that she didn't even say a word she got up and left. _DAMN _he thought, he just lost one of the best fucks. _SHIT. _He thought

"SAM, WE'RE HOME," his mother screamed, he went downstairs. He looked on the table, so he wasn't having pizza, his parents had other thoughts in mind, he really didn't want this nasty food, he was from the south, he wanted a good southern cooked meal. But that wasn't going to happen. He sat at the dinner table, bowed his head and said grace.

" So Sam..." his father started, _here we go _he thought. " what did you do today?" he finished.

Had HOT SEX, and tried MANY, MANY different positions. He laughed internally.

"i worked out, burned a lot of calories" it wasn't a full lie, I did burn calories.

"that's good, you know the football scouts are looking for someone strong, And someone who can take hits" he said

" yeah, I know dad" Dinner went by pretty fast, he went upstairs and laid down, he had early practice tomorrow, so he couldn't sleep in late. He was about to close his eyes, when his phone buzzed.

**Hey, are you tired?- Amber(Easy Cheerleader)**

**hmm.. why? - Sam**

**because I wanted to do you a little favor - Amber(Easy Cheerleader)**

**I have practice tomorrow, so no thanks to the "favor" (; - Sam**

**aww, are you sure? I got a new tongue ring ;) - Amber(Easy Cheerleader)**

_Damn_, Sam thought a tongue ring? That would do wonders on his dick. He had an internal battle, what should he do?

**Can I please take a rain check? - Sam**

**anytime, anyplace, anywhere - Amber(Easy Cheerleader)**

He fist pumped in the air, he turned the lights off and went to bed "_another one bites the dust" _he thought. He went to bed with nothing but smiles tonight.

**SOOOO... tell me what you think by reviewing I really hope you like it. Okay byeeeeeeeeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of sad, the feedback for this story wasn't what I expected. I really thought that more people, would take interest in it, but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to do my best to make this a kick-ass chapter so PLEASE, let me know how I did, I would really appreciate it (: PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning feeling terrible, I don't even have to look in the mirror to know my eyes were blood shot, I could feel it, my eyes are SO heavy. Every being in me, didn't want to go to school, I couldn't cut cause they would call home, I couldn't pretend to be sick because 1) my mom wouldn't believe me 2) I really don't want to deal with her shit, and 3) I would rather be in school dealing with the bullshit then stay at home all day with that she devil. I have to dress professionally today, it was the senior meeting. A senior meeting is when you meet with the counselor and talk about college and financial aid and all those other things. I decided to wear a dress, but it wasn't just any dress. It looked like a blouse and skirt combined, all I had to do was slip it on, which is perfect, no buttoning or zipping anything up, it was perfect and it made my waist look smaller. It's long sleeve which is perfect, I can hide my scars. Since I was going all out with this dress, why not do it with my hair also. I decided on loose Shirley temple curls, this year I've decided to go natural with my hair, the curls passed my shoulders, so why not? I'm just going to wear white flats, since the top of the dress is white. I grabbed my purse, and my resume and was headed to school. I decided to eat cereal for breakfast, I love the mornings, my mom was gone, just me and this house. It brought back memories of my dad, oh how missed him. I was smiling thinking of all the memories we have in this house. When...

"Why are you smiling like a big dummy? And what are you wearing? You look disgusting" Patricia Jones said.

"um, nothing and thanks for your opinion Patricia but I didn't ask" I said walking away. She wasn't going to ruin my day.

"oh, now we want to use first names? I'm your mother, and you're living under my room, so you will speak to me with respect" she said

"mother? Are you sure about that? Cause the way you treat me, a mother damn sure wouldn't, so just don't go throwing that word around" I tried steeping away from her and leaving.

"you know what? Since you think you're grown, support your damn self, feed yourself, pay for college, and buy your own shit" she said,

"I'll be happy to, I mean you weren't much of a mother anyways, why not continue you doing what you do best" I said clapping and walking away.

"You ungrateful selfish ass bitch" she said pushing me, I turned around and she punched me dead in my nose, I felt the blood, coming from my nose. I quickly ran to the sink so it wouldn't ruin the dress.

"Don't even bother coming home tonight, grown women sleep some where else, not at this house" she said walking away.

"i fucking hate you" I said angrily. _I cant wait to leave this house, and never come back. _She thought.

___"_Get in line" she answered.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"SAM, COME DOWNSTAIRS" Mary Evans yelled.

_Oh shit, what did I do now? I couldn't have done nothing, at least I don't remember doing anything wrong. _Sam thought. I went downstairs, keeping my cool, I mean I don't want to snitch on myself for doing something that I might have done.

" Yes mom" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sam, me and your father are leaving for a month long business trip. We leave in 2 hours, we're giving you ALOT of responsibility. FIRST theirs a list of Nannies who are coming over, since you're 18, I'm letting you choose, and before you pick the young beautiful ones, remember your brother and sisters health are at stake. SECOND, you have to pick Stevie and Stacy from school today, DO NOT FORGET, it's important LAST, please be responsible. And we love you, and we'll be back, NO parties, NO guest, besides the usual, are we clear?" she finished

"yes mam, trust me, you wont regret it" answered.

"we hope not" she looked at him, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

_Oh yes, WILD parties, Liquor, and Girls, thank you mom and dad _he thought. I quickly got dressed, and started to school. I shouldn't have been speeding, but I was so excited I definitely need to let my man Puck know, this was really going down. I walked to my locker, and saw Amber standing near it, _oh, today after school, it was going to be on, my dick vs. that tongue ring_ he thought**.**

"Hey Sam" she started.

"Hey baby" _she blushed, oh this was going to be easy, and baby? Yeah right. _He thought.

"So what are you doing after school today?" she asked.

"you tell me" he sad, forgetting he was supposed to pick up his siblings.

"well, we're going to your house to put this new tongue ring to good use, so meet me here?" she asked trailing a finger down his stomach. He was about to answer, when he turned around, hearing someone clearing their throat. He ignored it, and continued talking. She cleared her throat again and Both me and Amber ignored her.

"Bitch move" she said

"Excuse me?" Amber said

"Don't even start with me, cause I will take your ass to the carpet" she said angrily _FIESTY, I LIKE _Sam thought.

"what ever" Amber said and walked away. When she left, I got a better chance to see this girl, she is beautiful and she isn't wearing any make-up all natural beauty. And her body, those curves were screaming at me to be touched. Her ass looked amazing, I wonder how it felt.

"hey" I said turning my charm on.

"hi?" she said, it sounded more like a question than a response.

"what's your name" I asked

"nonya" she answered

"nonya, that's a beautiful name" then she laughed. I had her

"no, as in NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" she said, I was dumbfounded, does she not know who I am? Oh no, I have to have her, she'll know my name sooner or later in bed, MARK MY WORDS. I just walked away slapping her ass, Which felt great by the way.

"bye nonya" I said, I laughed hearing her gasp.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

"that asshole" she said. But he was kind of cute, snap out of it Mercy, he's just a stupid playboy, who would never be interested in you, she reprimanded herself.

Meeting time, I really wasn't looking forward to this. Ms. Pillsbury is nice and everything, but she's kind of weird. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Mercy, come in" she stated

"Hey Ms. Pillsbury" I answered awkwardly

"So I have other meetings, so I just wanted to make this quick, you are this years valedictorian, you know that, with a perfect 4.0 GPA theirs not a doubt in my mind that any school will turn you down" she smiled, Mercedes knew their would be a BUT, after he statement, so she just waited for it.

"BUT .. colleges also look at, weather or not you've worked or volunteered some where, so with that being said you need to get a job, join some clubs or do volunteer work, it will make your resume look that much stronger. And another thing is financial aid, how are you paying for college?" she asked

"um, to tell you the truth I really don't know I would have to talk to my mom about that" she answered, _I really don't want to deal with that she-devil_. She thought.

"well, there are a lot of scholarships out their you know, you could apply, all you need to do is sign up and they'll let you know if you qualify." she said smiling

"Okay, so I'll let you know about that, is that all?" I asked.

"yes, for now." she said.

"Okay, Thank you Ms. Pillsbury" I said and walked out, only to see that asshole waiting.

" Why hello MERCEDES" what the? How did he know my name, he was eavesdropping.

" Hello DICKHEAD" I said walking away.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Today was a breeze, I couldn't really focus though. Only because I couldn't wait to take Amber to my house, I love my parents not being home, THE BEST. I walked to my locker, and Amber was standing right their, _Good girl _he thought.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

I couldn't go home, after that argument withmy mom, so I would have to give that some breathing space. I guess I'll drive around until she goes to work at 7. I was driving around and it was 6 O- clock when I saw two little blonde kids walking alone, and it was getting dark. I don't know where they were going, but they look so familiar. Something told me to stop and help them. I slowed down the car.

"hey guys, where are you going?" I asked nicely.

"Keep walking, this is how kids go missing" the boy said.

"I'm trying to help, anything could happen to you, if you continue walking, so please let me help?" I Pleaded, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened. The Girl started walking over.

"Stacy, where are you going? Get back over here" he stated

"NO. STEVIE. I'm hungry, tired, and my feet hurt. It's Friday, I want to go home and watch t.v. Not try and find our way home, so you could stay here by yourself, our come, because I trust her" she said, smiling at me, I felt warmth at my heart at that.

"By myself? Um, yeah so I'm only coming, because your my sister so I can't let you go alone" he answered

"SURE." she sad sarcastically

"So, where do you guys live?" I asked

"what's your name,?" Stacy asked, before answering.

"Well, my name is Mercedes BUT you can call me Mercy" I smiled at her she was SO adorable.

"Mercy, I like that" she smiled and stated happily.

"so about that address" I laughed

"um, 1735 Beechwood Point" Stevie answered

"Okay, cool we'll be their in a few" I said and started driving, when I got their, I almost pissed my pants, holy shit this house was HUGE.

"Okay, thank you so much, BYE" they said and started leaving.

"uh uh, I'm walking you to the door, and making sure you get their safely" I said

"okay" they said, I started walking up the driveway, they were to short to ring the bell, so I rung it. No answer. I rung it again. No answer, rung it a third time. Still no answer. I turned to them.

"um, is their anyone home?" I asked

"mommy and daddy left for a business trip for a month, so our brother should be home, since he forgot to pick us up" Stacy answered

"oh okay" I said, not really knowing what to do next. But I did know I couldn't leave them standing on the door step

"But, we have a spare key" she said brightly, _oh thank god _she thought. I took the key and opened the door, and holy mother of good, this house is probably 4 times bigger then my whole entire house. I was interrupted out of my thoughts, when I heard Stevie's stomach grumble.

"Sorry " he said, turning a bright shade red, he must be hungry.

"so, since it sounds like your stomach is begging for food, how about we feed it?" I asked

"YES" they both practically yelled in unison

"what do you guys want?"

"PIZZA, CHINESE" they yelled at the same time. Sounds like all they eat is junk food, I decided to cook for them, a home cooked meal would be better then take out all the time.

"how about I cook a good meal for you guys? That would be better then take out, so take me to the kitchen?" she asked. Stacy held her hand and took her to the kitchen.

"um, I know it's Friday, so how about we finish the h.w. Now? So you won't have to anything else this weekend? Hmm, bring it to the island, just in case you need help, I can help you" she offered. They both got up, brought their book-bag over and started doing their h.w. I know what food I wanted to cook, Fried chicken, Rice, and Mac and cheese, that was the simplest thing to do. By the time I got all the materials out, Stacy was done with her work.

"Can I help Mercy?" she asked, those green eyes look so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Sure, sweety wash your hands, then we can get started. Okay?" I asked

"okay" she said and washed her hands.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"shit, just like that" he said, Amber rolled her tongue all around the head of his dick

"fuckkk" he graoaned

"you like that?" she asked

"fuck yeah, don't stop" he answered. What was supposed to be a blowjob, turned into sex, over and over again. She has to be the best so far hands down, _Quinn has competition _he thought.

"um, thank you, let me escort you down" he said handing her, her clothes. He took her by the hand and brought her downstairs, the first thing you smell is food, real food not that junk mom and dad has us eat. _What the fuck _he thought, I showed her the door and went into the kitchen. What he saw surprised him. _Oh shit, Stacy and Stevie, what the fuck? How did they get home _he thought. He stood in the doorway watching. Music was playing, and Stevie and Stacy were dancing with this girl, who looked familiar, she looked like, Mercedes.

_[Usher]_  
(yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

**Stacy was doing the robot**

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

**Mercedes followed her league, and did it with her, she looked so good, her boobs and ass were begging me to touch them.**

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

**What surprised me the most was Stevie, he never really danced, he was doing the worm, it was ****hilarious.**

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

**Then, Mercedes started doing the sprinkler, it was so adorable.**

_[Pitbull]_  
Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

**Then, they put all their moves together and posed, it was priceless. **

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ

The food caught my attention again, I'm starving, I started clapping:

"Nice job guys," I said, scanning her body, looking her up and down. _I must have her _he thought.

"it's YOU, " she said back.

**Okay, next chapter is going to be the Mercedes and Sam confrontation, and sadly as we go along, her mother does worst, she's evil, manipulative and vindictive. There's also going to be ALOT of drama, I'll give you a clue, you won't believe what that witch of a mother did. So PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THNK, IF YOU READ, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED, IT COULD BE ONE WORD, JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, well all I have to say is I Love you guys, and thank you so much. I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. For those of you who read "_The Unexpected"_ I want to update but nothing is really coming to me. I owe you guys as fans to do a kick-ass job and I don't want to just write garbage and upload it. So with that being said, by this weekend, I will have that updated. So here's the next chapter, I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AND REVIEW. I WORKED HARD ON THIS (:**

"it's YOU" She said

"so, you've decided to follow me home? I must say, I didn't think you wanted me that bad" he winked, _HOW DARE HIM _She thought.

"Stevie and Stacy, set the table please?" she asked, oh she was gonna deal with that asshole!

"yeah, go ahead Stevie" Stacy said, interested in what she knew was about to go down.

"I'm not missing this, " he said shooing Stacy away.

"STEVEN AND STACY" she said sternly. Sam was surprised how quickly they listened.

"Fine, Fine but only because we like you Mercy" Stevie said. _WOW _he thought. Stevie never liked anyone. And with that the kids left.

"Listen you pompous dick head, no one came here for you, if you weren't busy fucking some floozy ass bitch, then you would have picked up your damn siblings" she spat angrily.

"i forgot, calm down. Shit why do you even care? Anyways." he asked.

"what? Why the fuck do I care? Um I don't know because, two 10 year olds are roaming around trying to go home, what the fuck would you do if something would've happened? Huh? Just for pussy" she said.

"Calm down, I didn't know they were walking" he said

"Calm down? You're an immature ass little boy, who uses his dick instead of his head, you know what grow the fuck up" she said. He stepped up to her, invadingher personal space, he was inches away from her, if anyone of them would have moved, they would've kissed.

"OH, I can use my dick, I should introduce you" he said arrogantly.

"Well, guess what? Today I made two little friends, so that'll be enough LITTLE friends for me" she said pointing down to his penis. Sam got angry.

"Little? Give me the chance, and I bet my "little" friend has you screaming my name, and begging for more" he answered. She was about to answer him, when Stacy walked in.

"we're finished Mercy, is their anything else you want us to do for you?" Stacy asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"um, yeah go sit down Stace, I'll bring the food to the table" she said.

"Okay" Stacy answered and walked away.

"we're not done here" he said

"oh, we're way passed done, now go wash your hands cause god knows where your hands have been and come to dinner"she said, with authority. Which turned Sam on.

"i hope you have this much authority in bed and give me a chance and you'll find out were my hands can be" he retorted and winked.

"You'll NEVER get to find out" she said coldly. With that she walked away. _I NEED to have her _He thought. He washed his hands, and went to the table, in all reality he was upset with himself for forgetting them, after his mom reminded him not to forget, and that it was important. He was going to apologize, but their was NO way he would let her get the upper hand. I sat at the table, right next to her, _OH, this is gonna be so much fun _he thought. He started eating, and OMG it was like a food orgasm, it was so good, _she has to be my future wife_ he thought. After eating, the twins were going to get up and clear their plates. She stopped them.

"Wait, before you leave, you have to tell me how your day went at school" she said.

"well, about that. I kind of got into a fight" he answered.

"boy, what happened" she asked, like she's known him forever. That made Sam feel good.

"well, this boy bobby, came up to me and was like he likes Stacy and I told him to stay away then he said NO I'm going to kiss her, and I told him to take it back and he wouldn't so I hit him" he answered nonchalantly. I was so happy Stevie took care of this because _I will go to jail, for killing a little kid _he thought.

"oh god, fighting will never solve the problem" she said, 5 minutes into the convo, the twins started going at it, _now was my chance _he thought. He started sliding his hand up her skirt, she moved his hand and sent him a death glare, seconds later he did it again, she looked at him.

"touch me again, and I will cut your dick off and feed it to you, oh and I do keep my promises" she whispered. He gulped and moved his hand away. Since, she cooked this wonderful meal, he decided to clear the table off.

Mercedes checked her watch, it was 8 O clock, her mom wasn't home, so she should be heading back, she said bye to Stacy and Stevie and was about to make her way out when.

"leaving so soon" he asked

"yupp" she said opening the door. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw her, an Idea popped up in his head,

"Hey, Mercedes I have proposition for you" he stated.

"I don't want anything from you Samuel" she said

"ouch, using the full name huh? but it isn't anything like that, but if you want" he started she cut him off.

" DON'T " she said.

"Okay, I may have been listening in on your senior meeting, and happened to hear her say you needed a job to make your application stronger, my family is looking for a nanny for Stevie and Stacy for a month, and since school is over in a month it would be perfect" he said.

'um, no thank you" she said and tried to leave, _I mean don't get me wrong, I needed a job, and as much as a like these kids, I can't deal with this Evans standing in front of me_ she thought.

"why not?" He asked.

"Because that wouldn't be a good idea, you're to sexual" she stated, Sam thought about it, he wanted this girl in his presence, so he would stop his actions for now.

"fine, I'll stop acting this way, what do you say?" he asked, with pleading eyes,.

"what's your number? I'll let you know." he beamed, and went to the living room got a pen and pad, and wrote down his number.

"Bye Mercedes" he said

"Bye Evans" she said and left.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

I decided to take the long way home, I have a lot to think about, I mean I really needed this job for the money and to get far far away from that Wench. As far as I knew, there wasn't any money for me for college, so I have to apply for scholarships. As I pulled up in the driveway, the kitchen light was on, _ FUCK, she's home _she thought. She made her way inside, she was just gonna go to her room, and ignore her. She had a good day, and she really didn't want her to ruin it.

"So since you're grown you think you can set foot in this house whenever you want?" she asked

"I've honesty think you've lost your mind, just this morning you told me not to come home, but oh when I listen to you, you pick a fight? You're crazy I can't with you" Mercedes answered.

"you know what? I'm going to teach you how to talk to me," she said getting up.

"you know what, respect is given, when respect is received so WHY should I listen to you? Cause you damn sure don't respect me" She spat angrily. Mercedes didn't even get a chance to react when she felt her head bang into the counter. She held her head, everything was becoming dark and dizzy, she didn't want to pass out on the floor next to the bitch, she slowly started walking up the stairs. She had to get away from this place and never come back or she would end up dead, that bitch is going to kill her, she has to much respect for adults to fight back, so she had to leave. While barely being able to walk and with blurred vision she pulled out Sams number and texted him.

**If that offers still available than I'll take it- Mercy.**

She didn't even wait for a response, with that she passed out on the floor.

**So, this isn't a lot but I think with this chapter it's quality over quantity, so let me know what you think (: because truth be told, your reviews make this story. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll baby :D. well w. out further a do, the next chapter.**

Mercedes woke up the next morning with a headache, she looked around to see where she was. All her memory from last night came rushing back. She got up, and went to the bathroom,and grabbed the Advil. She took two pills, and went back into her room. She noticed her phone lighting up, she reached over and looked at it, it was a text from Sam from last night.

**Sure thing Merce (; be here tomorrow at 9- Sam **

She rolled her eyes, at the winky face, and she quickly looked at the time 8:00 she shot up and hopped into the shower, she took a quick shower, it was now 8:20 she put on sweats and a shirt, just in case the kids wanted to play a game. She ran downstairs, grabbed a banana and ran to her car, she looked at her phone 8:45, she quickly sped off to Sams house. It was exactly 9 when she rung the doorbell, Sam opened it. He moved aside, and out came Stevie and Stacy, they ran and hugged her, she almost fell over, but she loved the love they were giving her. It warmed her heart.

"No hug for me?" Sam asked

"No" she laughed and flat out said.

"Hey Cedes' " Stacy beamed.

" Hey Stace" she smiled at the little girl. Stevie waved at her, and she saluted him, which made him laugh.

"did you guys eat?" she asked, she noticed Sam look down.

"well, Sam over here thought he was Mr. Chef Boyardie, he burned it, and me and Stacy are basically dying of starvation, cause that would be better then eating his concoction, and it killing us" Stevie flat out said.

"it wasn't that bad" he tried

"are you trying to kill my babies?" She asked, walking over to the kitchen to prepare a meal for them. It took her only 20 minutes to finish. She set the food on the table and told them to go wash their hands, they listened and sat at the table. They complimented her cooking over and over again, it made her feel good for once. They were laughing and telling stories, her phone vibrated and she looked down and read the message, she dropped her fork, and nearly started crying right then and their.

**You're such a sad excuse of a daughter, how can you forget what today was, the anniversary of your fathers death. You're probably out fucking guys instead of remembering your father – Patricia Jones**

She got up, and excused herself and ran upstairs, she located the bathroom and put her hands at either sides of the counter. _How can she forget? I am a bad daughter. I am SO SO sorry daddy _She thought. She opened the cabinet, and realized their were razors, she grabbed one and twiddled it between her fingers.

Sam noticed Mercedes was gone, so he told Stacy and Stevie, he'd be back, and he went upstairs to go check on her. She was facing the mirror, he knocked the door and then entered.

"Mercedes?" he asked, she jumped and quickly hid something behind her back, she thought Sam didn't notice, but he noticed.

"What are you doing? And what's behind your back?" he asked walking over to her.

"n-nothing" she lied. He reached over, and pulled her hand gently and saw the razor in her hand, he saw her sleeve pulled up, and the scars.

'M-mercy" he asked

"I'm fine Sam, it's nothing" she tried walking away. He stopped her, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to his room, he shut the door and locked it.

"Talk or you can't leave" he tried

"you can't do that" she said

"watch me" he retorted, he wanted to hear her speak, it was better to let things out, then hold them in.

"Why should I? Tell me why you're such a playboy" she spat. Sam thought about it, he's never told this story to anyone, but if it means, she'll open up then so be it, he'll open up those old scars, he tried so hard to hide

"Fine, when I was 15 I lived in Tennessee, I was in a relationship with this girl Amanda, I truly loved her, she meant the world to me plus more. I bought her a promise ring and everything, I mean, a lot of girls tried to get me to do things with them, but I wouldn't I NEVER could hurt her. This guy Rory was my best-friend, I mean my left hand I trusted him with my life, I told him everything their was to know about me. We were drinking one night all of us, including Amanda, and he blurted out that him and her had sex a month ago, as soon as the words left his mouth, I felt like someone ripped my heart out my chest and just stepped on it. I couldn't believe it, I just wouldn't, I thought she would never hurt me, cause I couldn't ever imagine hurting her. I grabbed her by the wrist, and asked her if it were true, she flat out said yes, and when I asked why? She said, I was to much of a goody goody, I even said, I'll forgive her that's how much I cared for the girl, I was willing to degrade my morals for her. She told me, she didn't want me anymore, she just wanted to be with him, and that we're over and her and Rory were gonna be together. Right their, I felt like someone shot me right in the heart, I felt like I had no reason to live anymore, for a month I fell into a deep depression, walking through the halls and seeing him and her holding hands, broke me everyday. When I got home, my mom told me we were moving, and right then and their, I decided I wouldn't put my heart on the line anymore, I would never get into a relationship ever again, and I would lose this goody goody persona, so girls wouldn't step all over me."

he finished.

She looked like she was about to cry, but he didn't tell her this story to make her cry, he wanted her to open up to him, to trust him.

"Okay Merce. I've never told anyone that, please tell me why? He said pointing to the razor" she took a deep breath, and pulled out her phone and showed him the text. He gasped and looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Merce" he tried but she interrupted him.

"Let me explain, it's only right" she said. He nodded for her to continue.

"Well, my dad died a couple of years ago, and it really hurt me. We were a happy family. But it's like after he died, my mom changed for the worst, she started calling me names, and putting me down. She called me fat and ugly, and what ever I wore, she had something bad to say about it. I starved myself, I never ate anything I lost the weight, n hopes that she would stop calling me names and treating me ,hoping she would accept me now but she didn't she kept on calling me names, the first time I cut myself was when she hit me, I was raised not to disrespect your parents, and laying a hand on them was out of the question, so I let her hit me, and I never did anything, I never responded to what she said. It was like she saw her words weren't hurting me anymore, so she decided to hit me more. I cut myself because It's a release, I don't feel the pain from the world and my mother, so that's why I do it. I try so hard not to, but it's like I can't help it. I told myself that I'm only hurting myself, and that she was living her life,but I just can't help myself. But I am going to stop, because I realized that if anything happens to me, it'll be my health at risk and not hers, she'll be living while me on the other hand might not live" she said.

He reached over and swiped her tears away, he held her in his arms and let her cry.

**Their it is folks. Lemme know what you think (: I'm exhausted, but I will update my other story, so far I've updated all my stories (: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**REESIE, MY BETA IS SERIOUSLY A BLESSING IN DISGUISED. THANKS !**

After a while Mercedes moved away from Sam's embrace. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she was really thankful for him being there, and she felt something for him, but she really wasn't trying to open up that book. She backed away from him.

"Mercedes" he said.

"Sam, please not now, I don't want to talk about it" she shut him down.

"Mercedes, you need help, you can't let your mom do that to you, she can really hurt you." He said.

"Sam, I'm fine. I'll be okay, just please. Promise me you won't say anything" she said wiping a single tear away.

"Mercedes please, you need help" he tried reasoning with her.

"NO. Sam, promise me you won't say anything, if I mean anything to you, you won't say anything" she tried. He just stared at her, he knew she meant something to him, but he just didn't know what exactly.

"I promise Mercy I won't say anything, just promise me if things get bad then you'll tell me, promise me if you need someone to talk to, you won't resort to cutting you'll talk to me?" he asked, more like begged. She looked at him skeptically, why did he care? She thought.

"Fine I promise" she said, trying to leave the room but he stopped her.

"What Sam?" She asked

"You can have the day off" he said to her seriously.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to be okay" she tried.

"Mercedes, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" he said sternly. She rolled her eyes, went downstairs said bye to the kids and went home. The bright side was her mom wasn't home, and she wasn't due for another 2 hours, by then she would be with Kurt. She walked into the house, went up to her room, and laid on her bed. Her phone vibrated. She ignored it knowing it was Sam. Then it vibrated again. She reached for it and looked at her notifications. A text from Sam asking if she made it home safe, and an email. She opened up the email it was from Ms. Pillsbury.

**From: Ms. Pillsbury**

**To: Mercedes Jones.**

**Hello Mercedes. How's your weekend? Well I'm emailing you to remind you, I need you financial aid papers so we can complete your transcript for college. So please get that as soon as possible. Thank you, and enjoy your weekend.**

Mercedes was going to ignore it, but she got up and went into her moms office, why not look for them while she's not home. _Less shit to deal with _she thought. Surprisingly her moms door was open, she walked into the office. She looked around her desk and in the cabinets and she found nothing. There was a box underneath her desk she pulled it out, and inside was her dads belongings. On the top was two envelopes, one said _TO MERCEDES. _The other read _TO PATRICIA. _Mercedes knew it was her dads handwriting, the true question was why hasn't she received it yet. She opened the one addressed to her mom first:

_Dear Patricia,_

_If you're reading this, well that means I am no longer with you or Mercedes. Patricia I just want you to know, I've never stopped loving you even though you stopped loving me. I never really understood why you did what you did, or how can you do that to me, how can you break my heart like that, but I guess the heart wants what the hearts wants if I'm correct. You know Pat it was one thing to cheat on me with your boss, but it's a whole different story when you get pregnant by him, and abort the baby. Even if you hated me, that child did nothing to you. You know all my life I've been pro-life and for you to take a child's life away, because of your mistakes absolutely disgusts me. Patricia I wrote this letter to let you know, that I forgive you. I no longer loved you. I stayed because of Mercedes I didn't want her to see what kind of person her mommy really was. I know all that you did, I over heard the conversation of you and your boss. How when I die, you were going to leave Mercedes and take all the money. But I have REALLY bad news for you. I left EVERYTHING to Mercedes. ALL MY MONEY, THE HOUSE, MY CARS. EVERYTHING. It's over Patricia, you're a very cold hearted woman, but I forgive you, just do me one favor, if you have a good heart deep deep inside, PLEASE don't take your anger out on Mercy when you read this. It has nothing to do with her, you understand me? Please do that for me will you? I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you Pat, have a nice life._

_Sincerely, Your EX husband._

Mercedes felt like someone ripped her lungs out, and her heart and just stepped on it, she felt like dying. All this time, she's called me a slut, fat, ugly and all these other words. She made me believe half of them and she did that? That vileness, it disgusts me. She thought. She almost forgot, their was another letter, she slowly pick it up, and read it.

_Dear Mercy,_

_My sweet sweet Mercy, I LOVE YOU with every being, every fiber in me baby girl. If you're reading this know that there's someone in this world that will always love you, and that's me. Sadly, I'm no longer with you, but that doesn't change anything, I will always be in your heart all the time. So Mercy-Me I remember this one time, when you had a crush on this boy at school, and you made me a promise, remember that promise? You were 6 but I'm still holding it against you. You promised me, you wouldn't be with any boy until you got married, remember that? I will always remember. But seriously Merce, if a guys hurts you, I will rise from the dead and kill him. Mercy-Me I am SO sorry for not being here to see you off to prom, and don't get me started on graduation. Merce I'm proud of you, I know all that you can do, you promised me you would be valedictorian, and I know you always keep your promises. But I give you permission to break the promise about marrying Drake, tell that boy I'll haunt him. There's A LOT that I want to get off my chest, I'll start with your mother. I hope she hasn't filled you with lies, because she is bitter and vindictive and manipulative. What ever lies she feeds you, absolutely under NO circumstances believe her. Baby girl, there's not one single thing on this earth that if you put your heart to it, that you can't accomplish, do you hear me? Well I love you, my dear sweat baby girl, always and forever._

_LOVE, Daddy._

Mercedes felt like crying and dying at the same time. She read the letter over and over again, she couldn't help but laugh at how silly her father was. She really missed him, she was so last in her thoughts, that she didn't notice anyone enter the office.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING OFFICE?" Patricia said.

**For those of you who stopped reading, I don't think you should give up so soon, A LOT is going to happen in this chapter. I mean A LOT, things that will BLOW YOUR MIND. SO STICK AROUND TRUST ME. There is WAY MORE DRAMA THAN THIS. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to have A LOT to take in, and that's all I'm saying. REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS REESIE (:**

"Well, well, well, so you've seen the letters, so now you think you're better than me? So know you think you have the rights to judge me?" Patricia stated walking slowly over to Mercedes. Mercedes has never seen this glint in her mother's eyes, she's seen the evil, the manipulation, the conniving, but not this. The look in her eyes looked like she's finally snapped, she looked crazy.

"Do I have the right to judge your ass? You damn sure I do" Mercedes spat. She was done, today was when all hell was going to break loose, enough was finally enough.

"You're just like your father, nothing was ever good enough for you" she spat coldly.

"You watch your fucking mouth you she-devil. You have no right, absolutely NO right to talk about him, you watch your fucking mouth!" Mercedes said walking over to her, meeting her half way. This was going to go down, cause payback was indeed a bitch.

"And if I don't? What the fuck are you going to do? What you think you're worth anything? Because news flash I own you. You are nothing, I don't even claim you as a daughter." Patricia stated nonchalantly and smacked Mercedes in the face.

Mercedes held her face, her mind was telling her over and over again that this women in front of her was her mother, and you should NEVER disrespect your mother. But ever last bit of being in her screamed to hit her back for all she's done, to let go and fight back. Right then and there she decided to follow every last being in her body and slapped her mom back. Her mother was shocked, she never thought Mercedes would ever hit her back.

Patricia grabbed her by the hair, and punched Mercedes. Mercedes grabbed her hand and got out of the vice grip her mom had her hair in, she punched her mom back, and then she kicked her mom in the leg. Patricia fell to the floor, Mercedes got on top of her and started punching her. Patricia grabbed her hair flipped them over, she was now on top of Mercedes, she slapped her. Mercedes kneed her in the stomach, then punched her in the face, she got up and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. Patricia kicked Mercedes in the knee, Mercedes held her knee. Patricia crawled over to her desk, opened the draw and pulled out a gun on Mercedes. Mercedes slowly backed away, with her hands up.

"Yeah, what now? Huh? You're fucking weak just like your pathetic father. That look on your face? That's probably how your father looked when he was dying. It was easy, just so easy. He was nothing, useless just like you. You and him fucking ruin my life. Me and my boss were supposed to live happy and be together, he wanted me with no strings attached. So it was easy all I had to do was get rid of your father and you, all I had to do was send him out for me "because I needed ingredients to cook" boo fucking hoo. And once he got to the streets, boom my plan got put into action. His death wasn't a fucking accident, I did it. And it was so easy, and I got away with it Scott free. You liked my acting skills that night huh? "oh god, why me?" yeah fucking right. He's gone, and you're the only one left. I'll make your death look like an accident too, it won't be a big deal, who would miss you anyways?" She laughed crazily. Pointing the gun straight to Mercedes head. Mercedes couldn't even breath, her own mother or who she thought was her mother killed father. She was the reason he was gone, the reason he wasn't going to see her off to prom? The reason he wouldn't be here to see her deliver her valedictorian speech? Or graduate? How could she, she didn't put him on this earth, and she had no right to take him off it.

"Are you fucking stupid? Did you not hear me? What are you mute?" she asked, wanting to get a reaction out of her. She got nothing, Mercedes just stood there, both defeated and speechless, shaking her head back and forth.

"Since you're not answering, and you've gone mute say good-bye Mercedes" she laughed, and pulled the trigger. Mercedes shut her eyes, she felt someone tackle her to the ground. When she opened them she was on the floor with Sam next to her. She looked up to her mother, and she was being arrested.

_"__You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"_

"Patricia Jones, you are under arrest for possession of a Fire-Arm, illegal use of a Fire-Arm, and for the ATTEMPTED Murder of George Jones" The Police officer told Patricia while he cuffed her. Patricia just laughed, staring into space.

"Attempted murder? I murdered him officer there's no need to sweeten things up" she smiled, then laughed.

"I have bad news for you Patricia, I got it right the first time" the officer stated and took her to the car. Mercedes didn't even understand what was going on, did he just say attempted murder? She was deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice she was crying, it wasn't until she felt a hand wipe her tear away, and strong arms embrace did she realize, she needed this comfort more than anything. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, she looked up at him.

"Sam, why did you come here" she asked, not being rude but just wanting to know.

"I called you over and over, and you didn't pick up. I texted you over and over, you still didn't respond. So I decided to come check on you because I didn't trust your mom, then when I walked in the door was open, I followed the noise, and then I saw she was going to pull the trigger, then without thinking twice I pulled you down" he finished rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you, how did the cops get here? You called them?" she asked, this is where Sam was dumb-founded he didn't call the cops, he didn't have time. He completely has NO idea how they got there. He was about to respond when a loud gruff voice stopped him.

"I can explain that" he answered. Mercedes looked up confused, what the fuck was going on.

"Uncle Shawn?" she asked completely confused.

"Hi baby girl, I think we need to talk, maybe alone?" He said looking at Sam, he didn't miss the way Sam looked at his niece.

"Um, I'm sorry but what ever you have to say to me can be said in front of Sam" she said crossing her arms across her chest. He looked Sam up and down. Sam got nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he got nervous.

"If you say so, follow me we're going to my house" he said walking out to his car, and unlocking the door for them. Sam opened the door for Mercedes and got into the car, they held hands the whole time in the car, not even noticing. They pulled into the driveway, Sam walked out and opened the door for Mercedes, they held hands again following him into the house. The holding hands thing didn't go unknowing to him, _Oh Boy. _He thought. He opened the door and walked them to the table, they sat next to each other, waiting for him to start.

"Okay, please don't interrupt me until I'm done he started" he said recalling the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_Shawn was at home being an FBI agent was hard work, he took off his jacket and stepped out of his boots, and sat on the couch. As soon as his butt hit the couch his phone went off, he looked at it and picked up the phone._

"_Hey brother" he smiled into the phone._

"_Shawn, I need help, please please help me, I'm at the opening in front of the bridge, I've been in a car accident help" George said than lost consciousness. Shawn quickly got up, and got in his car and sped to the location, when he got there he found the car flipped over, and the cops searching for a body. They were ahead of where his brother told him he was. He quickly went to his brother, he was laid out on the floor. He rushed over to him, calling his name frantically. George slightly opened his eyes,_

"_Shawn, please take me to your house, please I'll explain later" he begged. Shawn looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't second guess him. He picked up his limp body and carried him to the car, and went home, he put him in his guest bed and called his exclusive doctor. He waited, when the door finally opened he grabbed the doctor by the elbow and brought him to the room. After awhile, the doctor was done, he walked over to Shawn._

"_What's going on doctor? Is he okay?" he asked._

"_He's got some broken ribs, and a broken wrist but other than them healing he'll be okay, I've put his wrist in a cast, and I've wrapped his ribs, he'll be awake soon" he said smiling, than finding his way out. Shawn waited by his brothers side, he has a lot of explaining to do, he waited until he was awake. After about 2 hours, George started to stir, then he opened his eyes._

"_Explain, now" he stated angrily, now that he knew he was awake, he wanted answers._

"_Shawn I need you to listen, Patricia is after me, I overheard a conversation she was having. She wants me dead, and I can't have her arrested because I need proof, so I know this is going to hurt Mercedes and I don't want to do that so I'm going to fake my death. I need you to send an officer to tell her about my "death" I can't take Mercedes with me even though every being in me doesn't want to leave her but this will be the best" he explained._

"Are _you out your fucking mind? No no no no I can't" He answered backing away._

"_Come on Shawn, do this for Mercedes, Patricia will make her suffer, please" he pleaded. Shawn thought about it._

"_Fine. But if you're wrong about it, I can lose my job and we both can go to jail, are you willing to risk that?" he asked._

"We _may not get the answer very soon, but I am positive she is behind the car accident trust me please" he pleaded again._

"_Okay" Shawn simply stated._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mercedes just stood there shocked, Sam just as shocked as she was. She was full out balling. She looked at Shawn and said nothing.

"So where is he?" she got up looking around.

"Mercedes, calm down" he tried.

"Don't you fucking dare, where the fuck is he?" she asked running up the stairs with Sam on her tail, he was right with her on this. This was some fuckery. She started opening every door, screaming her fathers name, and he wasn't in any of them when she got to the last door she pushed it open the door, and there he was.

"Mercedes" he begin shocked, with tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to write a new story, NOT NOW but at-least after I've finished HALF my stories. So the ideas that I've been thinking about are 1. A race story 2. Sams a young ****teacher****, and Mercy is a student or 3. Sams in a gang, and he's bad news, and Mercy is an innocent girl. Let me know which one you guys think I should do, majority wins. THANK YOU RESSIE !**

_"Mercedes," he began shocked, with tears in his eyes._

Mercedes stood there frozen and in total shock. She felt like someone was chocking her, and it wouldn't stop. It felt like slowly by slowly she was losing her ability to breathe. It was like with more time her life was being taken away from her. She started gasping for air, like a fish that's been taken out of it's water bowl. George got up to try and help her, it looked like she was having an anxiety attack.

"Mercy, you have to breath!" George said panicking. It wasn't working, it was making it worse, she stood up pacing around, grasping for air. Sam walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her for dear life.

"Mercedes, please you have to breathe, calm down" he said, she nodded solemnly. Her breathing started to sooth but it wasn't there completely.

"Baby please, breathe calm down, baby please breathe for me?" He begged, she looked into his eyes surprised that he called her baby, just by looking into his eyes she could tell he was being genuine. What shocked her even more, was the fact that it didn't bother her, it made her feel better. They stood there staring into each others eyes, silently communicating with each other with out using words. Not being able to bare his intense gaze, she looked down and buried her head into his chest. He laid his chin on top of her head, both lost in the moment. It wasn't until George cleared his throat, did they both jump away from each other.

"Mercedes I think we should talk... alone" he pleaded with her.

"With all do respect, I'm not leaving," Sam said standing his ground, he was really tired of people telling him he had to leave Mercedes' side. He hasn't really known her long, but he's been there for her through her toughest times, and no way was he going to leave now, no way.

"Young man, this is family business, learn your place!" Mr. Jones said stepping to Sam, but he wasn't going to back down.

"STOP!" Mercedes screamed, she walked up to her father.

"Don't you dare disrespect Sam and play the family card, because I swear on everything that I care about he's been more of a family to me, than you have." She spat.

"Mercy, if you would let me explain," he tried.

"Don't worry, you for damn sure are going to explain, but I'm letting you know Sam isn't going anywhere," she said, more so to reassure herself. George looked at Sam up and down, already not liking him, but continued none the less, because he needed to talk to Mercedes, and get her to listen. He sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

"I'll stand." She said, he simply nodded and started.

"I know Uncle Shawn has explained everything to you, I was trying to help Mercedes, you have to believe me," He started.

"You're kidding me right? You tried to help?" She asked.

"Your mother was trying to get me killed!" He tried.

"YOU, YOU, YOU that's all I've been hearing. Do you hear yourself, what about me huh? What about how I felt?" She asked, angrily wiping a tear away. Sam held her hand squeezing it, to give her the strength she needed, to continue and to show her she had someone on her side.

"Mercedes, if I caught her it would have helped the both of us," He tried again.

"These are all sad excuses, that's all I hear coming out your mouth. You knew what she was capable of, and you left me with her, so she could hurt me. You used me as bait, your own daughter. Do you know what she did? What she put me through? Not a day goes by that she didn't hurt me in a way, not a day goes by in which she didn't remind me of your "death" or blame me for it. Every day that I was with her, I wanted to take my life. I didn't want to be here anymore, death was better than being alive." She spat.

"Mercedes i-i-i didn't know," he said tears started forming.

"Did that make it any better? I needed you, and and you weren't there for me, where were you? Living the life here, with no harm on your back, you know there's nights were the need to take my life became so unbearable that I've called a suicide prevention hotline 1800-273-8255. I memorized that number, I called it at-least 3 times a damn week!" She spat angrily.

"I'm so sorry," he tried.

"Oh, you're sorry? That isn't going to cut it." She pulled up her sleeves and showed him the slits on her wrist.

"You see these, those were my pain relievers, I cut myself for god sakes. You are just as much to blame for me being fucked up, and all. Just like that women, but accept, you're worst. You could have stopped all this. You are fucking sick!" She said bitterly.

"Mercedes, please watch your mouth, I'm still your father." He said barely above a whisper, more to reassure himself.

"A father is any man who is there for their children, and supports and loves them. Any idiot can make a baby, but it takes a real man to be a father, and for all it's concerned you died in my eyes the day you faked your death. You are dead to me!" She yelled angrily, and ran out the room, not giving him a chance to talk or say another word. She got everything she wanted to say off her chest, and now she had something else in mind, she was going to be done with all this once in for all. She felt strong arms engulf her, she tensed than relaxed knowing it was Sam, she got out of is grasp and just looked at him, she needed to speak to him.

"Sam, I want to talk to you," she said, finally finding her voice.

"Sure," he answered.

"Can we go to your house, I really don't want to go to that place" she said softly. Sam nodded and pulled out his phone and called his family driver. The car ride was silent but with in 20 minutes they were there. He opened the front door, held her hand and walked her into is room closing the door.

"Okay, where do you think we stand?" She started.

"i don't know to tell you the truth, I know I like you more than a friend." He admitted.

"And I like you more than a friend," she said back.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked.

"You're a playboy, and I'm basically an orphan. I'm all fucked up" she said running her hand through her hair.

"Mercedes don't say that, you're not fucked up. You've been through a lot, and here you are still standing strong, does it sound like you're fucked up? No, it sounds like you'rea beautiful, independent, human being." He answered, moving closer to her.

"Sam, if we do decide to go anywhere with this, what ever this is, I don't know, it doesn't end just here." She tried giving him a chance to back away now, even though she wanted him with her, she didn't want to tie him down.

"Mercedes, I'm here to stay," he assured her pulling her into his chest.

"Why do you want to be with me, I have so much extra baggage? You can have any other girl, why me?" She asked.

"I've had every other girl, I want you. But this is different, unlike the other girls I don't just want you in a sexual way, I want your heart, your soul, everything." He answered genuinely.

"You're simping now?" She said pulling him into a tight hug, holding onto him. He leaned and captured her lips into his, a slow passionate kiss, a never ending kiss, a kiss he planned on giving her all the time. He pulled away and brushed her side bangs out her face.

"Don't hurt me or let go," she begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered back with out missing a beat.

"Sam there's something you should know." She said. "I want to hire a lawyer, I have some things I want to do."

"Okay, and I'll be here with you," he answered her.

"I'm going to meet with one, in an hour if you want to come, I just have a couple of things I want to get from home." She said.

"Okay let's go." He said grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

She got all the papers she needed everything, down to all the assets her dad gave her, she put them all in front of her lawyers desk.

"Okay Mercedes, I've calculated everything that I have in front of me, including the house, and all the money. It looks like you have yourself half a million, but that's only if you decide to sell the house. You're 18 so I've put all the money into a bank account for you. You said you wanted to sell your house but only after 4 months, because you have 1 more month of school, and three months of summer, and then you're leaving so that's on the market." She finished.

"That sounds right," she said and Sam squeezed her hand.

"Is there anything else, that you want me to do?" She asked.

"Yes, if I wanted to get emancipated, how would I go about doing this?" She asked.

**What do you guys think? Let me know and back to the earlier A/N let me know what you guys pick. Choice A,B, OR C. pick one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile sorry everyone, but here it is ! The song you should definitely listen to is LET ME LOVE YOU THE GLEE VERSION . PLEASE LISTEN WHILE READING. Which is my favorite song right now so beautiful . And for those of you who still watch glee, I just started watching in hopes of anything SamCedes. But idk of you guys know but there was a video some of the glee members did for Sam because he didn't feel like he was worth anything. And Mercedes was in the video! This may not be anything but, Quinn wasn't in the video, Mike nor Puck or Artie none of them were in it! So yeah Mercedes being in it, that's pretty amazing lol. And he was smiling, until Mercedes came on, and he definitely started tearing up while she started talking, so yeah, that's huge considering we've gotten NOTHING in regards to Samcedes season 4! and I think theres trouble in paradise in the next episode for Bram so cross fingers guys ! Oh, and thank you for everything Reesie!**

**TRIGGER WARNING !**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Mercedes had been distant from him, he could feel it. Although she hasn't cut herself, she wasn't smiling and she always seemed distracted. He understood what was going on, and it was hard to deal with, but he felt like she was blocking him out and distancing herself. And he hated that feeling it wasn't good for her to bottle her emotions in, he felt like she had so much pent up anger, she needed to talk to someone about it. He wanted her to know that he was here for her no matter what. And he was going to let her know how he felt, maybe she would open up. They were currently sitting at the lunch table, she was playing with her food, with her head down.

"Cedes" he started, she didn't even look up.

"Hmm." she answered with her head down, she seemed like she was staring into space.

"I wanted to talk to you, maybe later?" he asked

"I cant I-" she was cut off, when she heard a voice asking for their attention. She couldn't help but role her eyes, it was Kitty, they absolutely hated each other, they were sworn enemies. She was just mad that Mercedes was liked by more people, and got better grades. Mercedes didn't care though, shoot it is what it is.

"Can I have your attention, my fellow classmates," she yelled in to bullhorn which most likely belonged to Sue.

"Okay, I'm Kitty but you guys know that already, obviously. So those of you who know Mercedes Jones and actually like her, you might want to here this," She finished, Mercedes looked up hearing her name.

"Not only is she a ugly whore, her mother is one to" she finished and there were gasps heard around everywhere. Mercedes stood up and started walking slowly towards her, she was not in the mood.

"Her mother has been sleeping with my father for years now, and my parents are getting a divorce thanks to that slut of mother of hers" Mercedes started running towards her and Sam ran after her and held her by her waist, Mercedes was struggling in Sams grasp.

"It's not worth it Mercy," Sam whispered in her ear.

"Sam let me go" she said.

"I guess the phrase like mother like daughter fits that slut Mercedes, word of advice to all you girls keep your guys close to you, we know how Jones women are," she finished. Mercedes was shocked and she quickly caught her self. She looked up at Sam and he knew right away, he let her go.

She ran towards Kitty, while pulling a scrunchie from around her arm and tying her hair up in a pony tail, with in a minute she was in front of Kitty. Kitty had a smirk on her face, she was going to slay something slick, but Mercedes punch the grin right off her face. Mercedes gripped her hair and brought her down, she punched her in her mouth, making sure she had a swollen lip, she would never walk around talking shit anymore. She slapped her across the face, Kitty had a black eye, Sam was by her side pulling her off of Kitty, and she was wiggling in his grasp.

"Mercedes that's enough!" Sam said. By then Kitty was up already holding her lip, and eye.

"You slut, I wasn't looking you dirty hoe" She finished, Sam was so in shock he didn't realize Mercedes got loose, she punched Kitty one last time in the face, and Kitty dropped to the floor.

"Talk shit, get hit bitch," Mercedes said and walked out the cafeteria. She ran outside and got into her car and sped away, she went to Sam's house, which was her home for now. Until she found her footing. She slammed the door and rushed upstairs to her room. She lifted up her mattress and pulled out her razor. She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She was having an inner battle with herself.

**Just end it Mercedes, life isn't worth it!**

_Mercedes everyone loves you don't do it!_

**Who loves you? Your mom? Your dad? HA! THATS FUNNY Come on, one deep slit and it will all be over.**

Mercedes put the Blade deep into her skin, but didn't move it.

_STOP MERCEDES! Your friends love you, Sam loves you, Stevie and Stacy. All of those people love you and would be devastated. Please Mercedes._

**Mercedes don't listen, what friends? And Stevie and Stacy they'll be fine, they have a family who actually loves them their family, and Sam he loves his family, not you. How can he love someone who doesn't even love themselves? Huh? Answer that.**

_He loves you with every being in him, he doesn't see his life with out you_

**He's only with you because he feels sorry, you're a charity case. Just do it, do it. End it all do it.**

_NO, don't do it, don't do it._

"STOP!" She yelled and started crying.

"No one loves me, I'll just end it all, It'll be better that way. No one loves me!" she screamed. She picked up the blade and pushed deep, until a voice stopped her, Sams voice.

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that.**

He wrapped his arms tightly around Mercedes, holding her wrists.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

He took the blade from her and wrapped his arms around her waist while holding onto her tightly.

He swayed her back and forth, tears started to fall from her face. He just squeezed her tighter and continued.

**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**

He turned her around, and grabbed both of her wrists that held the scars from before and kissed them.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

He kissed both of her eyes, and cheeks, then her nose. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

He spun her around, and put her back against his shoulder and swayed with her back and forth.

He gave her a tight hug, and continued swaying.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

He turned her around, and poked her nose. Making her smile, a real smile for the first time in a while.

He held both of her cheeks tenderly, and brought her face up for a kiss. It was a slow kiss, he put all of his emotions into the kiss.

"Mercedes, I don't care what you think, or what anyone else thinks. I love you so much, I love you with every being in me, you're it for me. No matter what anyone says always us, never them," he finished, pecking her lips one more time.

**Leaving it there, tell me what you think? How will Mercedes react? Next chapter we have a talk with her dad! And maybe some therapy? I don't know. Review please! And I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
